Portal a lo desconocido
by Didboroth
Summary: El portal a babilonia es mucho más poderoso de lo que pensamos. Es éste mismo el que lleva a Lyserg a una prueba difícil y llena de sorpresas... Versión 2.0. HaoxLyserg
1. El portal de Babilonia

¡Buenas noches a todos! No estoy muy segura si alguien sigue leyendo fanfics de HaoxLyserg o si alguien sigue leyendo fanfics en general. Lo importante es que me nació retomar esta forma de escritura y compartir una nueva visión sobre el primer fic de _Poshito._ Esta historia contiene la misma idea pero llevada un escalón adelante, con más vueltas de tuerca y en definitiva con mejor redacción. Espero que la disfruten mucho y que queden al pendiente, ya que estaré actualizando cada sábado por la noche hasta terminar. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

 **CAPITULO I: El portal de Babilonia.**

-Miralo, Lyserg. – Marco lo obligó a bajar la vista hacia el increíble círculo codificado en el suelo. Al centro de éste se encontraba la imponente Iron Maiden, en ese momento vacía. El portal de Babilonia tiene tanto poder que aun no comprendemos del todo su enorme capacidad.

-¿Esto es lo que llevará a Hao Asakura a otra dimensión?

-Así es.- La doncella Jeanne se acercó.- Pero puede ser usado para otros propósitos. Es tan increíble que incluso podría llevarte al futuro. Es por esto que no deben despegar sus ojos un instante.

-No queremos que sea utilizado para otros fines. Haremos rondas esta noche para tener el portal protegido.- Marco dio la orden y escogió los horarios para que todos los X-laws tuvieran su turno de cuidar un circulo en el suelo.

El turno de Lyserg abarcaba desde las tres de la mañana hasta las cinco. No había podido dormir hasta ese momento gracias a un pensamiento recurrente. Así es que, mientras caminaba alrededor del portal, se debatía mentalmente.

-Morphin.- dijo por fin a su pequeña hada.- Si el portal a babilonia puede llevarte hacia el futuro, ¿también funciona en dirección contraria? Si vamos al pasado podría salvar a mis padres y estaríamos juntos…

Lyserg caminó hacia el centro del portal tratando de deducir su funcionamiento.

-Quizá la doncella lo hace funcionar con su Oversoul.- Miró la doncella de hierro cabizbajo.- Yo nunca tendré ese poder dentro de mí, ¿por qué soy tan débil?

En ese momento la doncella de hierro abrió sus puertas, unas ramas repletas de espinas tomaron a Lyserg y lo introdujeron sin que pudiera reaccionar. Sintió como cada una de las espinas penetraba su carne haciéndole gritar del dolor; al mismo tiempo, el instrumento de tortura parecía moverse de manera vertiginosa sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Luchó contra las ramas que trataban de oprimirlo cada vez más mientras pateaba con fuerza la puerta de la Iron Maiden. Cuando finalmente logro abrir la puerta una brillante luz lo recibió desde el exterior.

Salió temiendo que Marco lo hubiera descubierto. Sin embargo, se olvidó pronto de esto una vez que descubrió que la Iron Maiden estaba boca arriba en el suelo, en lugar de situada al centro del portal. Es más, ya no se veían rastros de ningún portal ni de la base de los X-Laws. En su lugar, había, estaba rodeado de arboles y vegetación: definitivamente no era el mismo lugar donde había estado.

Un ruido le hizo voltear hacia una cabaña de madera, de donde salió una joven de cabello plateado trenzado rústicamente y atado con un gran moño rojo.

-¿Quién está ahí? – Gritó como si no lo viera mientras avanzaba portando un hacha.- ¿Qué haces en mi pro…?

Se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a Lyserg. A su vez, él la miró con detenimiento sin entender que sucedía.

-¿Doncella Jeanne?

-¿Lyserg Diethel? – La chica dejó caer el hacha por el asombro. Se veía cambiada, sin mencionar que más alta y vestida de una forma tan común (un simple vestido negro y zapatos grises). -¡No es cierto!

-Jeanne-sama. ¿Dónde está el portal y la base de los X-laws?- La chica volteó a ver a su alrededor como si comprobara que no había nadie más con ellos.

-¡Cállate y sígueme! –tomó su brazo con brusquedad y lo condujo dentro de la cabaña. - ¿De verdad eres Lyserg?- lo acorraló entre la puerta y su cuerpo.

-¡Jeanne-sama, qué sucede, me está asustando!

-El Lyserg que yo conocí desapareció hace dos años y nunca se volvió a saber nada de él.

-¿Qué? Pero si solo estuve unos instantes dentro del Iron Maiden.- Jeanne se acercó a su cara para ver sus ojos lo más cerca posible.

-¡Lyserg!.- Lo abrazó con fuerza como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

-No entiendo nada, ¿qué sucede?

-Entonces de verdad no sabes…- Jeanne se separó un poco y Lyserg aprovecho para echar una ojeada al lugar. La pequeña choza estaba repleta de fotos de Hao, sin que el inglés supiera porque.- Las cosas han cambiado mucho por aquí. Han pasado dos años desde que Hao se volvió el shaman King.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo fue que ese bastardo se…- Jeanne atravesó su rostro con una bofetada.

-¡No hables así del Shaman King!- Se acercó a una de sus fotos y la beso.- Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado.

Lyserg se quedó perplejo y se pellizco para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

-Entonces… si Hao ganó… ¿Qué fue de todos?

-Ya no existen más humanos ordinarios, por lo que los shamanes volvieron a reencontrarse con la naturaleza y el mundo se volvió un lugar mejor. Hao siempre ha sido tan inteligente.- Suspiró de Jeanne.

-…entonces… los mató a todos.- susurró Lyserg sin poder creerlo.- ¿Qué pasó con los shamanes que se le rebelaron?

-Los únicos infieles que no entraron en razón fueron Marco y su grupo de payasos.

-¿Los X-laws?

-Sí, esos mismos. De hecho…- Jeanne lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada.- es muy probable que te metan en prisión si te encuentran.

-¿Qué, por qué?

-Eras miembro activo del grupo, te condenaran por alta traición. Seguro que te pudres en la cárcel al lado de Marco.

Lyserg palideció al instante. Si era riesgoso compartir un refugio con Marco, estar en una celda con él significaba muerte de desgarramiento.

-No te preocupes, te encontraremos un disfraz.- Jeanne corrió hasta un baúl que estaba enfrente de su desordenada cama.

-No, no es posible… ¿Qué pasó con Yoh?

-Vive en las aguas termales Funbari, junto con su esposa Anna. Me parece que está esperando un niño. Parece que Hao e Yoh se llevan bastante bien.

-¿Y los demás?, ¿qué hay de Ren, Horo Horo?… alguien debió hacer algo…

-La familia de Ren fue muy beneficiada y él sigue instrucciones directas del Shaman King en el oriente. Horo Horo volvió a casa a seguir con el campo de plantas que tanto había soñado y que ahora, como ya no hay humanos que destruyan sus tierras, puede hacer crecer sin problema.

Lyserg se acercó a la cama y se sentó, se encontraba completamente perplejo. ¡Dos años en unos instantes! El portal de Babilonia debió activarse y traerlo al futuro en lugar de al pasado.

-Alguien tiene que detenerlo…

-¡Mira, Lyserg! - Jeanne sacó de su baúl un vestido verde claro.- ¡Si te vuelves una chica nadie sabrá que eres tú!

-Jeanne, eso es una pésima idea.- Lyserg miró casi con miedo el vestido.

-Si los demás se enteran que estas aquí, ni me imagino lo que pueda pasarte.

-¿Por qué tú no estás con los demás X-Laws?, ¿No sería lo más normal encarcelar a su líder?

-Yo renuncie a la pelea de shamanes antes de que Hao se volviera Shaman King… él es todo un héroe. – miró con ojos de ensoñación a la pared repleta de fotos.

El inglés tomó el vestido entre sus manos y lo miró con determinación mientras pensaba. Después de todo, muchas veces lo habían confundido con una chica en el pasado y si ya habían pasado dos años, probablemente muchos habrían olvidado su cara. Aun mejor, probablemente muchos supondrían que en dos años habría crecido en lugar de lucir de la misma manera. Suspiro mientras aceptaba que quizá Jeanne (por más loca que le parecía en ese momento) estaba en lo cierto.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo usare.

-¡Oh, pero no mañana!

-¿Por qué no? - ¿Ahora qué?

-Mañana todos usamos yukatas, ¡Es la celebración del aniversario de la victoria del Shaman King!

CONTINUARA...

 **¡Hazme saber tu opinión y deja un review!**


	2. Aniversario de la Victoria

Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leerme. Gracias a Sukii- shaman y a Yui Asakura por mandarme reviews, me dio mucha alegría saber que todavía hay fans de esta bonita pareja-dispareja.

 **CAPITULO 2: El Aniversario de la Victoria.**

Subían una pequeña vereda repleta de flores mientras visualizaban como el cielo cambiaba a un naranja rojizo. El festival de la victoria se celebraría en la aldea apache, por lo que tenían que caminar unos minutos antes de llegar.

-Me preguntó dónde estará Morphin.- soltó de pronto Lyserg.- Supongo que me está buscando, aun después de dos años.

-Seguro que si, Lyserg Diethel.- El chico miró la forma en que había su líder en (para él) tan solo unos instantes. Definitivamente se veía más alta y un poco más delgada, su cabello habían crecido aun más y sus gestos parecían más exagerados. Lyserg estaba seguro que de cierta forma los sucesos posteriores a su partida la habían trastocado (sin embargo, no lo comentaba por medio a la reacción que pudiera llegar a tener).

Tuvo que recoger un poco su yukata para poder pasar una piedra y volvió a ser consciente de su incomodo disfraz: Jeanne había sujetado su cabello en dos coletas, puesto un poco de colorete en sus mejillas y le había prestado la yukata que uso el año pasado. Cuando Lyserg se vio en el espejo casi se había desmayado por la impresión de verse tan… femenina.

-¡Legamos justo a tiempo!

La aldea apache estaba decorada con hermosas luces de colores a lo largo de todos sus edificios, los apaches se habían esforzado por montar puestos de comida y había una valla que marcaba por donde iba a pasar el desfile. La decoración y la ropa de los visitantes estaban inspiradas en Japón, en honor al rey.

Debido a la desaparición de humanos, podría decirse que no había muchas personas en la celebración; sin embargo, su ausencia era compensada por una buena cantidad de espíritus, los cuales hablaban con libertad y alegría hacia los humanos.

-Esto sí que es distinto.

-¡Calla, Lyserg! El desfile está por comenzar.

Súbitamente las luces se apagaron y tan solo quedo iluminado algo parecido a un auto alegórico en el centro de la pista. Avanzó hasta estar delante de Jeanne y Lyserg, quien comprobó se trataba de un oversoul diseñado únicamente para irradiar luces y lucirse. El inglés identificó a uno de los secuaces de Hao como responsable de la aparatosa posesión.

De uno en uno iban apareciendo las diferentes posesiones. Al comienzo se vio desfilar a cada uno de los secuaces de Hao, para después dar paso a Yoh, Horo Horo, Ren, Anna y todos los demás integrantes del equipo de Yoh. Finalmente, la multitud gritó enardecida cuando el rey Shaman hizo su aparición sobre la palma del gran espíritu de fuego.

Hao, ahora a sus 17 años, mostraba más altura y porte que antes. Su cabello seguía mantenido un brillo singular y una longitud considerable. Su vestimenta había cambiado: en ese momento llevaba puesta una yukata rojo oscuro, cuyas terminaciones en mangas y piernas mostraban flores y hojas de diferentes colores; además, no llevaba puestos sus tradicionales aretes de estrella.

-¡HAO-SAMA! – Gritaba Jeanne con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡SHAMAN KING – SAMA!

Hao volteó hacia donde estaban y saludó con su mano a Jeanne; sin embargo, su vista pasó rápidamente a donde estaba Lyserg, a quien también saludó. El inglés quedó con la cara roja debido el atrevimiento del rey, pero no dijo nada hasta que el desfile terminó.

-Jeanne, ¿A dónde se dirigen todos?

-¡Después del desfile puedes hablar con el Shaman King!- La chica tomó la mano de Lyserg y lo condujo por entre la gente para llegar hasta donde estaba Hao.- Solo pasa una vez al año. Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Jeanne se colocó detrás de una fila de gente mientras Lyserg dirigía su vista hacia el final de la misma. El rey shaman estaba sentado en un trono simple erguido enfrente de la columna de los grandes espíritus. Todos los participantes del desfile estaban a su espalda y podían observar con claridad a los visitantes, quienes uno por uno se inclinaban delante de Hao.

Lyserg hirvió de la furia que sentía en ese momento. No entendía cómo era posible que Yoh y todos sus amigos estuvieran a favor de un asesino. Lo que era peor, no entendía como todos estaban tan agradecidos con él que incluso le mostraban su agradecimiento de rodillas. Trato de contener su instinto de la lanzarse al cuello de su enemigo pensando una mejor táctica de ataque. Después de todo, aun no encontraba a Morphin (traer su pistola escondida en una manga no era suficiente) y con la presencia de tantos poderosos shamanes respaldando a Hao, hacer cualquier movimiento sería un acto suicida. No, la mejor táctica iba a necesitar tiempo, planeación y sigilo y para lograrlo no había otra opción más que inclinarse delante de aquel farsante. Al menos por ahora.

Llego el turnó de Jeanne e inmediatamente se inclinó con profundo respeto ante Hao.

-Hao-sama. Igual que el año pasado he venido a mostrarle mi profundo respeto y gran admiración. Le suplicó que me perdone por haber levando mi mano contra usted en el pasado. – La doncella de hierro levantó su rostro mostrando dos pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Eso ha quedado perdonado desde hace mucho.- Hao tenía el rostro apoyado en su mano, mostrando una serenidad tan increíble que podría rayar en el aburrimiento.

-Hao-sama. Permita que le presente a una amiga que vino de visita.- Lyserg comprendió que era su momento de entrar. Así que se inclinó delante del rey e hizo una inclinación imitando a Jeanne, después quedó de rodillas mirando directamente a los ojos a Hao, quien lo miró con interés.- Su nombre es Lindsay Diethel.

Habían acordado el nombre en el momento en que el disfraz había quedado listo. Ambos acordaron que dejar el apellido podría explicar directamente la similitud que tenían Lyserg y Lindsay.

Sin embargo, una vez que fue pronunciado el nombre no se hicieron esperar los murmullos detrás del rey shaman. Ryu dio un paso adelante, gritando emocionado.

-¡Pero si es tan parecida a mi Lyserg! –Hao alzó su mano y Ryu fue regresado a su puesto por Ren y Horo Horo.

-Aproxímate, pequeña Lindsay.- dijo Hao sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada rebelde de la "chica". Lyserg se puso de pie y avanzó hasta estar de frente al rey shaman.- Dime…- Hao tomó su brazo derecho.- ¿Qué puede hacer tu rey por ti?

Lyserg podría haber explotado por tal descaro pero se controló lo mejor que pudo.

-Hao-sama. Mi más profundó deseo es poder servirle.- sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco.- Por favor, déjeme permanecer a su lado y ser su fiel seguidora.

Nuevamente se escucharon murmullos detrás de Hao mientras éste, descaradamente, recorrió con su vista a Lyserg, desde su cabeza hasta sus pies y de regreso.

-Pienso que podría ser interesante… quédate hasta el final del festival y te llevare conmigo.

CONTINUARA...

 **Déjate leer y manda un review!**


	3. El palacio del Shaman King

Lo prometido es deuda: recuerden que cada sábado estaré actualizando esta historia, por lo que no dejen de mandar esos reviews tan inspiradores para mí. Esta semana agradezco a Maryn, a Yui Asakura y a Guest (ese de verdad es un nick o simplemente no pusiste uno?) por sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo (Si les esta gustando hasta ahora, juro que se pone mucho mejor ;) )

 **CAPITULO 3: El palacio del Shaman King.**

-¡Acaso te has vuelto loco!- En cuanto Lindsay se retiró del trono, Ren asaltó al rey shaman.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre a dejar que una loca cualquiera entre a tu palacio?

Yoh y Hao rieron al mismo tiempo. Anna calló a su esposo con un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- De todas maneras, ¿qué podría hacerle? – Horo Horo jaló del hombro a Ren para traerlo de vuelta a la multitud.

-Más bien, que le hará mi hermano.- Yoh rió de nuevo pero Anna le pellizco la mejilla.

-¡Es tan hermosa! - Ryu no pudo contenerse- Podría convertirse en mi lugar favorito.

-El parecido con Lyserg es impresionante.- Ren volvió a un costado del trono.- ¿No crees que es un riesgo dejar pasar a alguien que pudiera estar relacionado con los X-laws?

\- Calma, chicos.- dijo por fin Hao. – Claramente es inofensiva. Y si tanto te preocupa, Ren, ¿por qué no te quedas un rato en el palacio y le echas un ojo?

Ren cruzó los brazos molesto.

-Como si no tuviera más cosas que hacer.

-Hao-sama…-El shaman que siguió después de Lyserg seguía de rodillas esperando el momento en el que alguien le hiciera caso. La atención de Hao y de la multitud regresó a la labor de escuchar quejas, agradecimientos y comentarios de los seguidores del Shaman King.

-¡Lyserg, que pretendes!- Jeanne tomó de los hombros a su ex subordinado mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

-Jeanne… yo solo…- Más le valía no delatarse.- Solo quiero entender por qué amas tanto a Hao. Creo que si paso suficiente tiempo con él podre amarlo tanto como tú.

Jeanne abrazó al inglés con mucho orgullo, luego fueron a comer algo y esperó con él hasta que fue momento de partir.

-¿Estas lista?- Hao se aproximó a Lyserg mientras eran observados por todos sus aliados y demás. La "chica" asistió y el rey shaman se acercó más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros. Lo tomó súbitamente de la cintura y convocando su posesión, ambos se elevaron por los aires a bordo del espíritu de fuego.

Sin querer, Lyserg se aferró a la yukata de Hao al sentir el repentino cambio de ecosistemas. Hao lo sujetó con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo consciente a Lyserg de la cercanía. El inglés, totalmente sonrojado, optó por empujar rápidamente al rey shaman.

-Tranquilízate. – Descaradamente pasó el dedo por la mejilla de Lyserg mientras acercaba su rostro.- ¿Primera vez en el espíritu de fuego?

Lyserg lo apartó con un manotazo por instinto; luego, al reaccionar que debía comportarse como una chica fingió timidez.

-Lo siento, Hao-sama. Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. – se llevó las manos a la cara evitar otro acercamiento del shaman de fuego. Sin embargo, éste dio un paso al frente y lo tomó por la barbilla.

-No tienes porque estarlo, Lys…

-Me llamó Lindsay.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. Estuve a punto de llamarte por otro nombre.- Lyserg lo miró con duda.- Tienes un rostro muy parecido a Lyserg Diethel.

-No lo conozco.- Hao por fin le soltó.

-No me extraña, lleva desaparecido dos años.- el espíritu de fuego comenzó a descender.- Lo he extrañado mucho, en realidad.

Lyserg no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las últimas palabras de Hao. El aterrizaje resultó mucho mejor de lo que había pensado. Descendieron en medio de un amplio patio rodeado de columnas color jade. Al parecer, el edificio en el que se encontraban era el nuevo hogar de Hao, el palacio del gran Shaman King, construido al estilo japonés según sus gustos. El palacio estaba situado en una colina desde donde se podía contemplar a los grandes espíritus, por lo que dedujo que no estaban muy lejos de la aldea apache.

Al instante, se abrieron las puertas y entraron los seguidores de Hao quienes, después de dar sus felicitaciones, se fueron a sus respectivos puestos.

-Espera, Luchist.- Hao tocó su brazo y el hombre se detuvo.- Ya que Lindsay está tan dispuesta a ser parte del equipo, ¿qué tal si te echa una mano en la cocina?

Luchist miró a la "chica" y sonrió.

-Sera un placer. Por aquí, señorita. –Lyserg miró a Hao, extrañado por su conducta. Sin embargo, retomó su papel de chica agradable y siguió al ex sacerdote.- Dígame, ¿tiene experiencia en la cocina?

-Ah, sí. Aprendí a cocinar desde niña. Creo que no lo hago tan mal.

-Muy bien, eso facilitará las cosas.

Lyserg estaba pelando unas patatas, viendo como Luchist se esforzaba para que el estofado le quedara lo mejor posible. Con cada una de las patatas iba pensando la mejor forma de poder arrancarle la vida al ahora shaman de fuego. Le desesperaba pensar que ahora Hao no solo contaba con un poder más allá de la imaginación, sino que además contaba con un buen número de seguidores que lo defenderían. "Divide y conquistaras" pensó con la patata número 7, si los seguidores de Hao se ponían en su contra, probablemente podrían ayudarle a derrotarlo.

-Sr. Luchist, ¿usted disfruta hacer esto? – El hombre lo volteó a ver sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, es gratificante poder ayudar a Hao.

-Pero después de tanto esfuerzo, ¿no cree que simplemente quedar como cocinero es de muy mal gusto?

Luchist rió como si Lyserg estuviera diciendo la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-Esta es la paz que tanto habíamos querido, no la cambiaría por nada.- Recogió las patatas de la mesa.- Además, cocinar siempre me ha parecido muy relajante, ¿qué más podría estar haciendo sino disfrutar mi tiempo? – Lyserg no supo que contestarle.- Ahora, ordenemos las charolas.

Después de colocar las siete charolas sobre la mesa, de verter el estofado en cuencos y de ponerles un vaso de agua y una rebanada de pan, Luchist dijo que estaban listas.

-¿Solo cenaremos siete personas?

-No, señorita. Nosotros ya comimos en el festival. Estas charolas son para los que todavía no comen.

Lyserg no entendió nada de lo que le dijo. Pero de igual forma, ayudó a transportar las charolas (lo que era fácil si se usaba poder espiritual). Fueron hasta el borde del palacio y salieron a un pequeño camino que conducía hasta una residencia aparte. Al llegar, la puerta se abrió sin ninguna orden. Adentro les esperaba un largo pasillo con siete puertas de metal.

-¿Esto es…? –Luchist le indicó que guardará silencio mientras abría una pequeña rendija en la primera puerta.

-Marco… ¿qué tal tu día hoy?

CONTINUARA...

 **¿Qué te pareció? No olvides dejar tu comentario. :)**


	4. Traidores

¡Hola a todos lo amantes del HaoxLyserg! Espero que estén disfrutando esta entrega semanal (esta semana un poco atrasada) del fic renovado "Portal a lo desconocido". Aquí es cuando las cosas se empiezan a poner más candentes (en todos los sentidos). Espero saber de ustedes por medio de un review que seguramente alegrará mi día (Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Yui Asakura, si aguantaste el capitulo anterior, este te gustará más) . ¡Saludos!

 **CAPITULO 4: Traidores.**

-Marco… ¿qué tal tu día?

-Luchist… ya son dos años, ¿verdad? – Lyserg paralizó al momento de escuchar la voz del rubio. No imaginó que su compañero de equipo terminaría en una celda. Si había siete puertas entonces debían estar ahí los siete miembros de X-laws.

-Así es, hoy fue la celebración del aniversario de la victoria.- Marco no contestó pero Lyserg vio como tomaba los platos que el otro le iba dando.- Señorita, ¿podría darle la comida a los demás?

Lyserg abrió cada una de las rendijas y dejo la comida, sin embargo, no pudo observar de reojo a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Cuando volvió con Luchist, éste ya había cerrado la rendija del compartimiento de Marco.

El camino de regreso al palacio fue silencioso hasta que, un poco antes de entrar, Luchist se dirigió al inglés.

-Sé que es un escenario difícil de asimilar, señorita. Quizá se pregunte porque siguen vivos a pesar de todo el daño que hicieron. Hay que recordar que nuestro Shaman King es benevolente.

Lyserg bajó la vista, comprendiendo que Jeanne tenía razón. Si descubrieran quien seguramente terminaría en una celda como sus amigos. Ya no importaba quienes eran los buenos, quienes habían tratado de detener a Hao eran los villanos del cuento y él no sería la excepción.

-Me parece que había una habitación desocupada donde podrás dormir, ya es tarde y seguro estás cansada.

Entraron al castillo y Lyserg lo siguió por un largo pasillo en el segundo piso, al doblar la esquina se encontraron con el mismísimo rey shaman.

-Luchist, gracias por tu trabajo duro.

-Es un placer, Hao-sama.-el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Estaba por mostrarle su cuarto a nuestra nueva integrante.

-No hace falta, creo que ya hiciste demasiado por hoy. Deja que lo haga yo mismo.

Luchist volteó a ver a Lyserg desconcertado por la actitud de su líder, pero volvió a hacer una reverencia y dio las buenas noches.

-Vamos.- Hao había cambiado su elegante yutaka por un simple pantalón, no llevaba camisa ni zapatos; aun así, su aura parecía imponente. Esto, junto con el recuerdo de los X-laws encarcelados, aceleró el corazón de Lyserg como sí éste supiera que estaba ante un peligro inminente.

Mientras trataba de calmarse, siguió a Hao hasta una puerta corrediza de estilo japonés tradicional.

-Bien, aquí es.- El shaman de fuego abrió la puerta y Lyserg entró a la habitación.- Claro que si prefieres dormir conmigo, no tendría ningún problema.

Le lanzó una mirada coqueta y el corazón de Lyserg se aceleró aun más debido al miedo haber sido malinterpretado por el nuevo shaman King.

-No… yo no…- Hao se acercó paulatinamente al inglés, mientras Lyserg retrocedía para no quedar a escasos centímetros. Sin embargo, la pared se interpuso en su camino, quedando acorralado por el rey shaman, quien aprovecho para colocar sus palmas en el muro, impidiendo que Lyserg lo ignorara.

-¿Qué no es esto a lo que te referías cuando dijiste que querías servirme?- Lyserg bajó la vista, temiendo lo peor: paralizado por el miedo, sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía. Hao aprovecho para acariciar su mejilla con los dedos. – Eres muy linda. – Acercó su rostro hasta que su boca rozó la oreja del inglés.- ¿Te llevó Luchist con los traidores?- bajó la mano hasta el cuello de Lyserg, imprimiéndole una leve presión.- ¿No te parece que fui demasiado blando con ellos?

Lyserg siguió sin poder hablar, moverse o reaccionar. Se percató de la magnitud de las circunstancias: estaba solo en una habitación con el rey del lugar (quien resultaba ser el shaman más poderoso del mundo), no podía pedir ayuda o atacarle sin que él saliera perjudicado. Además, si a Hao se le ocurría "aprovecharse" descubriría su secreto. El shaman King utilizó su brazo libre para rodear la cintura de la "chica".

-Si te atreves a huir o traicionarme, ten por seguro que no seré tan misericordioso contigo.

Tras haberle susurrado esto, unió sus labios con los de Lyserg, besándolo posesivamente. El inglés dejó caer una lágrima sin poder evitarlo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

-Deja un review- pensó la lágrima de Lyserg mientras resbalaba por su mejilla. lol


	5. Conviviendo con el enemigo

¡Hola y buenas noches! Gracias por seguir de cerca este pequeño proyecto, prometo que estaré muy al pendiente de él. Gracias a "Guest", Sukii-shaman, Maryn y Kary por dejarme tan lindos reviews. Yui Asakura, extrañe mucho tu comentario :( pero tus razones debes tener, seguro que si. Agárrense bien, porque de ahora en adelante hay mucho yaoi.

 **CAPITULO 5: Conviviendo con el enemigo.**

"Necesitó encontrar una solución y rápido" fue lo último que pensó Lyserg antes de quedarse dormido. Afortunadamente, después del beso, Hao había mordido su labio y se había marchado sin decir nada más. Lyserg entró en pánico un segundo después de que el castaño cerrara la puerta. Lloró en silencio mientras tomaba sus piernas entre sus brazos, mientras trataba de contener el temblor de su cuerpo. Una vez que el llanto terminó, desenrolló el futon de su cuarto y se quedó dormido.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su sueño y por unos segundos olvidó donde estaba. Al caer en la cuenta, trato de arreglarse lo más femenina que le fue posible.

-Adelante… - El equipo de la flor entró sin más pompa.

-Vaya, sigues aquí. – Maltilda sonrió sarcásticamente.- Kana, perdiste la apuesta.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Hao-sama dijo que te ayudemos con tus efectos personales. – Matilda recorrió con los ojos la habitación.- Necesitas más ropa y por un peine, por lo menos.

-Tienes cinco minutos- dijo Marion y el grupo salió del cuarto.

Lyserg se levantó rápidamente y entró al baño para limpiarse la cara y acomodarse el peinado. Mientras se miraba en el pequeño espejo de pared, se percató de una pequeña herida que tenía el labio, consecuencia de la mordida de la noche anterior. La tocó, preguntándose cual había sido la intención de Hao, ya que después de todo, éste no le había tocado más. Cayó en la cuenta que asignarle una tarea en la cocina había sido completamente intencional para que el viera a los X-laws: Hao le había visto dubitativo y ahora le lanzaba una advertencia. Por tanto, su actuación tenía que mejorar si pretendía investigar la manera de asesinarlo.

Después de llegar a esta conclusión, terminó por arreglarse y en tres minutos ya estaba con el equipo de la flor.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo antes de ir? – Los nervios de Lyserg no le permitieron sentir apetito por lo que se rehusó. – Entonces vamos.

Pasaron un rato agradable en la aldea Apache. Lyserg descubrió que aunque tuvieran una apariencia ruda, el trío de la flor era simpático y se apoyaban en lo que podían. Las chicas, ahora mayores que Lyserg, incluso le ayudaron a cargar sus cosas hasta el palacio.

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio?- preguntó Kana descaradamente, como si supiera exactamente que le había pasado. Lyserg se llevó los dedos a la boca y pensó en una buena excusa.

-Ayer tropecé y me fui de boca contra un mueble.

-Vaya….- dijo Matilda.- Debió ser un mueble muy macizo.

-Y alto y delgado también…- terminó Kana y el equipo de la flor comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras Lyserg enrojecía.

Tras dejar las cosas en su cuarto se despidieron, indicándole que se encontrarían en la comida.

Lyserg aprovechó para tomar un baño y planear su siguiente estrategia. Definitivamente parecía que todo el equipo de Hao estaba embelesado por él, por lo que descartó la posibilidad de formarse de aliados dentro del palacio (a pesar de que la noche anterior esto no parecía tan absurdo). Era necesario, ante todo, aclarar la manera en que Hao había ganado el torneo de shamanes; si era capaz de desentrañar el pasado éste le podría dar claves importantes para su posterior victoria. Sin embargo, ningún secuaz de Hao le escupiría la información sin sospechar; quizá, la única alternativa sería preguntarle a Marco, por más riesgoso que fuera.

Hao y todos sus secuaces se encontraban ya sentados en el comedor mientras eran servidos por espíritus bastante serviciales, cuando Lyserg entró y robó todas las miradas de los presentes. Había cambiado la yukata del día anterior por un bonito vestido blanco estampado con pequeños corazones rosa claro; tenía un lazo verde oscuro que acentuaba su cintura y una falda esponjosa. Nuevamente había recogido su cabello en dos coletas, lo que le daba una apariencia adorable.

-Lamento el retraso. – Lyserg hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras se sonrojaba por la atención.

-Lindo vestido.- comentó el rey shaman.- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

Lyserg avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de Hao y de inmediato recibió su plato. El olor de la comida despertó su estomago, que no había recibido alimento desde la tarde anterior en el festival. Se dispuso a comer lo más lento que le permito el hambre, aunque no resultó tan lento como lo pensaba. La risa de Hao así lo delató.

-Tranquila, hay más en la cocina si quieres. – Lyserg enrojeció de golpe.

-Lo siento.

-Mira, tienes que probar esto.- Hao tomó de su propio plato y lo llevó a la boca de Lyserg. Por un momento quedo pasmado ante la acción, sin embargo, recordó lo terrible que sería rechazar al rey frente a toda su gente y comió directamente de los dedos de su peor enemigo.

-Está rico… - Hao volvió a reír y chupó sus dedos.

Siguió comiendo a un ritmo más tranquilo, vigilando de reojo a Hao. Su actitud frente a su equipo rayaba en lo infantil a comparación de la actitud posesiva que había tenido en la noche. Instintivamente, Lyserg tocó sus labios, tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado. Ese había sido su primer beso y había estado demasiado aterrado para disfrutarlo (además que no resultaba nada grato recibir un beso de la persona que más odias en el mundo). Miró su plato para que nadie notara el rojizo color que se había apoderado de su rostro.

-¿Qué piensas?- Hao jaló delicadamente su cabello.

-Eh… ¿hay postre?

-Claro que sí… - Hao se acercó para susurrar en su oído.- Te lo daré más tarde, en privado.

Lyserg se sonrojó y luego palideció, definitivamente tendría que ponerle un alto a la actitud del rey o este querría sobrepasarse, descubriéndolo eventualmente. Las reflexiones de Lyserg fueron interrumpidas de golpe cuando, repentinamente, se abrió la puerta del comedor nuevamente. Todos los presentes quedaron en silencio cuando Ren Tao entró a la habitación.

-Ren Tao, ¿a que debemos el honor? – Hao se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hasta donde estaba el chino.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿No prefieres comer antes?- el cabello de Ren creció un poco, por lo que Hao entendió la indirecta.- Bueno, vamos.

Llegaron a una sala con hermosos cojines y una mesa en la que había un té caliente para cada uno.

-Sigo pensando que es una pésima idea que tengas a esa chica aquí.- Hao tomó asiento, mientras que Ren prefirió quedarse de pie.

-Te sigue preocupando algo tan insignificante. -Ren golpeó la mesa, haciendo temblar los vasos de té.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes el daño que puede causar un subversivo. ¿Qué te asegura que no está intentando matarte?

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.- La actitud impasible de Hao desesperó a Ren, quien parecía podría echar humo de un momento a otro. El rey shaman rió.- ¿Te haría sentir mejor quedarte un día y vigilarla?

Ren se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando un momento.

-Bien, solo por hoy. Pero si al final me sigue pareciendo sospechosa, ¿consideraras sacarla de aquí?

-Prometo considerarlo.

-También está el otro asunto... Se está poniendo peor. Necesitas intervenir.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos mañana en la mañana.

Dicho esto, Ren se levantó enérgicamente y fue rápidamente al comedor donde ya solo quedaban el equipo de la flor y Lyserg.- ¡Tú! – Ren lo señaló con el dedo.- Acompáñame.

Lyserg lo siguió a través del patio hasta llegar a un hermoso jardín. Algo en la situación (además de que era muy incómoda) no le gustaba.

-¿Qué pretendes?- El chino, ahora una cabeza más alto que él, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué de pronto pediste unirte a Hao? Tuviste mucho tiempo durante el torneo y dos años después. ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

Lyserg suspiró, mientras se le ocurría algo inteligente.

-La verdad es que no estuve presente durante el torneo…

-¿Por qué no?

-No pude clasificar.- Ren lo miró con desconfianza.

-Si es así, ¿entonces cómo es que conoces a Jeanne?- "Buena jugada, Ren" pensó Lyserg.

-Nos conocíamos antes del torneo.- Ren entrecerró los ojos. Lyserg tendría que usar sus mejores habilidades actorales si quería salir viva de ésta. - ¿A qué se debe tanta pregunta? Mi única intención es servir al Shaman King. – Diciendo esto, bajó la vista, como ruborizada.

Ren, como buen tsundere, enrojeció un poco ante la dulzura de la chica de enfrente.

-Pero…-Lyserg procuró imitar a Mili-chan.

-Hao-sama es todo para mí. – Trató, con éxito, de soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas y así hacerse pasar por una niña inocente.

-Es bueno escuchar eso…- Una voz le sobresaltó. Al voltear, su corazón casi se detiene a encontrarse con Hao.

-¡Hao!...sama…- agregó.

-¿Terminamos la entrevista por hoy, Ren? Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con Lindsay…

Ren asistió con la cabeza, recuperándose de la impresión. Definitivamente una chica tan dulce e inocente como Lindsay no tenía relación alguna con el amargado de Lyserg, que atacaba a la menor provocación y no podía ver a Hao ni en retrato. El chino los miró alejarse observando como el rey shaman pasaba su brazo por la cintura de la chica. Bueno, aun así, sería importante seguir vigilándola.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

¿Tu también conoces muebles que dejen ese tipo de heridas? Deja su dirección en un review! :D


	6. Promesas

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Hoy me nació dejarles el capitulo un poco más temprano. ¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron review: Kary, Maryn y Yui Asakura (dos veces jaja)! Han sido una parte muy importante para mi, ya que me impulsan a seguir con la historia y a seguir actualizándola. ¡Saludos a todos y que tengan buena leída!

 **CAPITULO 6: Promesas.**

Lyserg se sentía completamente incomodo. Hao no solo había puesto su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sino que también lo acercó repentinamente a él una vez que se detuvieron frente un estanque de peces Koi.

-Ven. –Lyserg sentía le presión de su cuerpo contra el de Hao.- Déjame mirar ese labio.

Pasó su dedo por la pequeña herida que había ocasionado la noche anterior.

-¿Te duele?- Lyserg negó con la cabeza, mientras trataba de alejarse lo más que podía. Hao apretó la herida y Lyserg reprimió un grito, lo que hizo reír al shaman de fuego. –Escucha, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo, pero hay un asunto pendiente al otro lado del mundo.

Hao no le soltaba mientras decía eso, de hecho, comenzaba a besar su cuello con delicadeza. Lyserg, a pesar de la incomodidad y el terror que sentía ante la situación, no podía evitar sentir cierta excitación involuntaria. Los besos de Hao eran muy acertados y cada uno de ellos le generaban una corriente eléctrica desde el cuello hasta el estomago difícil de ignorar.

-¿Qué… qué es lo que sucede?

-Solo un grupo de rebeldes fácil de incinerar, nada importante.

-¿Cuándo regresas? – ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil concentrarse?

-Depende cuanto tardamos en deshacernos de todos, parecen bien organizados.

La mente de Lyserg se iluminó. Así que los X-laws no eran los únicos dedicados a terminar con Hao. Si había una organización con sus mismos ideales, definitivamente tenía que conocerlos.

-Yo…-Lysreg dejó de forcejar y miró directamente a los ojos de Hao.- Yo no quisiera separarme de ti ni un momento, ¿podría acompañarte?

El rostro de Hao se iluminó y de un momento a otro le besó con profundidad. Lyserg abrió los ojos, sin creerlo aun; lo que fue más difícil de asimilar fue la manera en que le correspondió. Después de sentir la lengua de Hao pasar dos veces por sus labios, se decidió a abrir la boca. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto, repasándose con suavidad y destreza. Hao succionó su labio inferior para pasar luego su lengua por la herida que él mismo había generado (extrañamente, eso prendió un poco a Lyserg).

-Jum..- Un gruñido terminó con el beso. Ren Tao estaba detrás y su paciencia no podría tolerar otro beso fogoso como ese.

Hao volteó molesto por la interrupción.

-Tenemos que planear quienes vendrán.- Hao resopló molesto mientras se separaba de Lyserg totalmente sonrojado.

-Bien, reúne a todos, voy en un minuto.- Ren dio media vuelta.- Creo que nos llevara toda la tarde, así que…- Hao tomó la barbilla de la chica.- Sería bueno continuar con esto por la noche. Te espero en mi cuarto.

El rey shaman se alejó sin dar oportunidad a Lyserg de contestar nada. Por un momento se quedó parado en seco, revisando lo que acababa de pasar sin entender por qué había sucedido. Bueno, analizando bien las cosas, ahora Hao confiaba plenamente en él, lo que le daba una ventaja bastante favorable. Sin embargo, debía encontrar una manera rápida de evadir la habitación del Shaman King por la noche o por el contrario, Hao descubriría su secreto. Además, si partían al día siguiente ya no tendría posibilidad de hablar con Marco y averiguar que sucedió hace dos años.

Por tanto, estuvo al pendiente de los secuaces de Hao, hasta que estos entraron a la reunión. Después, pasó a la cocina y tomó unos bollos, siete en total. Siguió el camino que Luchist le había mostrado la noche anterior y entró sin problema al recinto donde los X-laws.

-¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó Marco cuando vio que su rejilla se abría, estaba desconcertado debido a que ya les habían traído la comida ese día.

-Marco.- Lyserg se asomó por la rendija, la cual le quedaba a la altura de la frente, por lo que debía ponerse de puntillas para ver al rubio.- Soy yo, Lyserg.

Marco corrió hasta la pequeña abertura sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡Lyserg Diethel, de verdad eres tú! Creí que estabas muerto.

-Escucha, Marco. No tengo mucho tiempo, estoy aquí disfrazado para poder ganarme la confianza de Hao y asesinarlo.- Lyserg miró nerviosamente la puerta.- Necesito saber qué sucedió en el pasado, cómo fue que Hao se convirtió en el shaman King y ustedes terminaron aquí.

Marco se aferró a la rendija.

-¡Todo es culpa de Hao, Lyserg! Utilizó el portal de Babilonia en nuestra contra y una vez que éste absorbió a todos los humanos, nos hizo ver como los culpables. Imagínate que todos supieran la verdad, ¡El mundo entero se rebelaría en su contra!

Lyserg escucho que abrían la puerta y dejo el pan en la rendija. Luchist entró y se sorprendió de encontrar a la chica nueva ahí, sujetando seis panes.

-Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-Buenas noches. Lo lamento, pensé en lo que dijo ayer y decidí traer esto pequeño obsequió para nuestros enemigos.- Lyserg bajo los ojos, esperando que Luchist creyera lo que le decía.- Se que no puedo ser tan misericordiosa como Hao-sama, pero quisiera intentarlo poco a poco.

A Luchist casi se le caen las lagrimas ante, según su percepción, esa imagen tan angelical. Ayudó a la chica a repartir los seis bollos restantes y salieron de ahí.

-¡Señorita, definitivamente es usted un ejemplo de amabilidad! Somos muy afortunados de tenerla con nosotros.

-Aun así, le agradecería que mantuviera esto entre nosotros.- Luchist la miró con incredulidad.- No me gustaría que la gente creyera que lo hago por interés o porque quiero la aprobación de Hao-sama.

-Sí, entiendo. Aun así, sería bueno que usted misma se lo comentara a Hao. Le aseguró que se alegrará de escucharla.

-Claro, por supuesto que lo haré.- Lyserg cruzó sus dedos.

Al llegar al palacio ya se podía ver el brillo naranja del atardecer, lo que advertía a Lyserg del siguiente peligro. Debía pensar en un plan y rápido. Caminó hasta su cuarto, creyendo que si Hao no _la_ veía cerca se daría por vencido.

Se quedó un rato ahí, mientras pensaba lo que Marco le había dicho: si el portal fue tan poderoso como para absorber a todos los humanos, bajo los usos correctos podría absorber a Hao también. El problema radicaba en su poco conocimiento sobre el portal y el peligro de un manejo deficiente (no olvidaba que fue culpa del portal su repentino viaje al futuro).

La puerta de su alcoba se abrió súbitamente y entró el rey shaman. Hao, sin camisa y utilizando un pantalón ligero de pijama, miró a Lyserg con cierto enfado.

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar.- Lyserg palideció por el tono de Hao, mientras se levantaba del futón.

-Lo siento.- Ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

-Cámbiate, te espero afuera.

Diciendo esto, salió del cuarto.

 **CONTINUARA...**

¡Limón con chile para el próximo capitulo! Dejen sus reviews.


	7. El cuarto del futón rojo

¡Buenas noches! Si usted desea algo calientito antes de irse a dormir, está en el capitulo correcto. Gracias a Kary, Maryn, Yui Asakura y a Guest por dejarme un review (sigan así, se les quiere!). ¡A pervertirse y disfrutar!

 **CAPITULO 7: El cuarto del futón rojo.**

Lyserg caminaba en silencio detrás de Hao, aterrado de lo que podría pasar a continuación. Tenía puesta su pijama de dos piezas (la cual creyó no iba a tener que usar, ya que dormía solo). Era blanca con pequeñas flores azules, la blusa era de tirantes y dejaba un poco de carne de la cintura al descubierto; los pantalones, por su parte, eran bombachos pero terminaban en un resorte que se ajustaba a su pantorrilla. Su falta de pecho podría ser fácilmente explicada por la edad (había chicas que a los catorce años aun no se desarrollaban por completo), pero la aparición de un pedazo de carne que no debía estar ahí, sí podría ser un problema. Lyserg optó por usar ropa interior muy pegada, esperando que no le traicionara en el último momento.

Hao corrió una puerta muy parecida a la de su cuarto e hizo un gesto para que Lyserg entrara. Como vaca que va al matadero, el inglés pasó por la puerta para encontrarse con un cuarto bastante lujoso. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Lyserg fue el futón rojo que estaba sobre una plataforma de madera; fue como si éste le gritara que tuviera cuidado de adentrarse en él.

Hao cerró la puerta y se dirigió inmediatamente a él. Le sujeto suavemente de la cintura con las manos mientras llevaba su boca a su oreja, lamiendo desde el lóbulo hacia arriba. El inglés apoyó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Hao, tratan de alejarlo.

-Hao, por favor…- El rey shaman no le hizo caso, pasó sus manos al trasero de Lyserg y su boca al cuello. El inglés se quitó instantáneamente, sabiendo que si las manos de Hao se aventuraban más, podría descubrir su "secreto"- ¿Po-podríamos llevar más cosas más tranquilamente?

El Shaman King le miró con superioridad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Por qué llevar las cosas con calma?- Hao miró, complacido, como su nueva adquisición temblaba de miedo mientras se sentía totalmente indefensa.- ¿No eras tú la que sentía que no podía estar lejos de mi?

\- Soy virgen…- Los ojos de Lyserg asomaron dos pequeñas lagrimas. No atinó a decir otra cosa, a pesar de que le pareciera una excusa de mojigata.- Yo… solo quiero que vayamos poco a poco.

A Lyserg le pareció observar un brillo en los ojos de Hao tras decir esto. Cayó en la cuenta que su excusa hubiera sido de utilidad solo si se la hubiera dado a alguien decente.

-De acuerdo…- Lyserg se sorprendió ante la respuesta.- Entonces, vayamos poco a poco, en la cama.

El inglés palideció, pero igual fue a recostarse al futon. Con la vista hacia el techo, esperando lo peor, Lyserg quedó acostado boca arriba. Hao comenzó a reír.

-Pareces un muerto, ¿podrías relajarte un poco?- Lyserg no contestó.- Bueno, juguemos entonces.

Hao rodeó a Lyserg con sus piernas, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas. Quedando frente a frente, puso sus manos a un costado de la cabeza del otro; el inglés volteó su rostro mientras apretaba sus manos. El shaman de fuego volteó su cara y le besó; Lyserg abrió la boca, instintivamente deseando un beso más profundo. Mientras continuaban con el beso, Hao pasó la yema de sus dedos por la piel que se asomaba debajo de su blusa. Lentamente, casi rozándole, redondeaba su ombligo, iba de un lado hacia el otro jugueteando.

Lyserg, poseído por el deseo carnal propio de un adolescente de catorce años, sintió una excitación creciente como nunca la había sentido. De pronto, se dio cuenta que la parte que había procurado ocultar comenzaba a despertar y quería elevarse sin que le importará nada más. Presa del pánico, optó por voltearse completamente, quedando boca abajo sobre la cama.

Esto encantó a Hao, quien recostándose más sobre su presa, comenzó a besarle la oreja para pasar después a su cuello. No contento con esto, deslizó su boca hacia la nuca de Lyserg, bajando lentamente por su espalda. Sus manos se deslizaron desde su cintura hasta los costados de su cadera. Volvió a su oreja, esta vez recargando todo su cuerpo en el de Lyserg, quien sintió la hombría de Hao se apoyaba en sus nalgas.

El contacto le generó una sensación ambivalente: por un lado le aterraba la idea de tener su enemigo encima (literalmente) de él, pero por el otro, era sumamente excitante la postura, y poco a poco sentía como las caricias de Hao iban aumentando lo bien que se sentía.

-¿Esto te gusta? – Susurró en su oreja, a la vez que exhalaba un pequeño bufido. El castaño comenzó un vaivén de caderas, haciendo que la erección de Lyserg estuviera más grande que en cualquier otro punto de su vida. De pronto se vio en la necesidad de seguir con el juego, y lentamente comenzó a moverse a la par de su peor enemigo.

De un momento a otro, los movimientos de ambos se hicieron más intensos, finalmente, Lyserg sintió como algo explotó dentro de sí y dando en pequeño gemido de pronto se detuvo, sintiendo toda su ropa interior mojada. Hao le lamió la oreja descaradamente.

-No me digas que eso ha sido todo.- Lyserg trató de incorporarse y escapar pero Hao le tumbó de nuevo en el futón.- Por más despacio que quieras ir… aquí queda un asunto pendiente…- tomó la mano del inglés y la llevó hasta su miembro. A pesar de que estuviera tocando sobre el pantalón, Lyserg sintió la erección del otro y se asombró por su dureza.

-Tengo que ir al baño.- De nuevo intentó levantarse. Hao aprovecho para cambiar de posturas, sentándose sobre el futón y colocando a Lyserg sobre sus piernas.

-Iras cuando terminemos. – Hao volvió a besarlo posesivamente, rodeándolo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.- Dime… prefieres usar tu boca…- El castaño repasó su labio inferior con el dedo.- tus manos…- recorrió su brazo con la yema de los dedos hasta llegar a tomar su mano.- O…- de su mano pasó a su vientre y comenzaba a descender cuando Lyserg lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Usare mis manos.- El rostro de Lyserg se puso totalmente rojo.

-Bien, adelante.- Hao bajo los brazos, esperando que Lyserg se encargará completamente.

Con las manos temblorosas, el inglés tomó el pantalón y lo bajó con cuidando. La erección de Hao se asomó de inmediato, haciéndole ver que el Shaman King no llevaba ropa interior cuando dormía. Hao ayudo a bajar la prenda lo necesario para seguir con el juego.

Por un momento, Lyserg quedó perplejo ante el tamaño y forma de Hao. Realmente, cuando se dijo virgen lo decía en serio. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien "desnudo" y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Lo que era más, sentirse la causa de la excitación lo de Hao le hizo sentirse…extraño (entusiasmado).

Tímidamente tomó el miembro del mayor, notando lo suave que era, comenzó a agitarlo de abajo hacia arriba, subiendo de velocidad a medida que lo hacía. Hao cerró los ojos, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Lyserg se maravilló de las reacciones del otro. Como buen detective, observó cada uno de los cambios y sonidos del shaman de fuego.

Antes llegar al éxtasis, Hao le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, recargando la cabeza en su hombro, gimiendo suavemente en su oreja. Lyserg se esforzó por hacerlo terminar, moviendo su mano con un ritmo más rápido. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que estaban haciendo, lo que más le asustó pasó a continuación.

-Lyserg…- murmuró el rey shaman mientras se corría.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Guacalaquerico! dejen sus comentarios! :p


	8. El viaje

I just came to say HELLO! Gracias por leer el lemon del capítulo anterior, hasta ahora ese es mi favorito (tanto de escribir como de leer). Gracias a Guest por su angustiosa espera del sábado; a Maryn por su constancia en comentar tan acertadamente cada capitulo; gracias a Kary y a Yui Asakura porque a pesar de que se demoraron en escribir sus reviews, estoy segura (instinto de detective del Conan Doyle) que siguen muy cerca este fanfic.

Estamos casi a la mitad de esta aventura trasveti, así que... enjoy!

 **CAPITULO 8: El viaje.**

-Lyserg…- murmuró el rey shaman mientras se corría.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Lyserg se zafó del abrazo en cuanto escuchó su nombre, levantándose por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué dije?- Hao se deslizó en la cama hasta quedar recostado mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

-Dijiste…. "Lyserg"…

\- Ah…- El shaman de fuego cerró los ojos, restándole importancia al hecho.- Discúlpame, me recuerdas mucho a él.

Lyserg no sabía si hacerse el ofendido (después de todo se suponía que Lindsay tenía una afición malsana por él), ir a golpearlo por el atrevimiento de haber clamado su nombre en un momento tan candente o indagar para saber si sospechaba algo. Optó por calmar sus sentimientos mientras iba al baño, después de todo tenía que limpiarse.

-Te dije que dormiríamos juntos.- le reclamó Hao cuando vio que Lyserg se alejaba.

-Solo voy al baño.- Hao volvió a cerrar los ojos, retomando su calma característica.

Tras regresar del baño y acostarse en el futon, Hao le abrazó por detrás y se quedó dormido. El rey shaman parecía descansar sin ningún problema mientras que él seguía sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Hao le tenía bien sujeto por la cintura y podía escuchar su leve respiración en su oído. Por más que deseara dormir mil pensamientos, sensaciones e ideas pasaban por su mente; todo le confundía sin quererlo. Si Hao le tenía tan cerca, ¿cómo haría para deshacerse de él una vez que supiera donde estaban los rebeldes? El viaje que en la mañana le había hecho tanta ilusión ahora le preocupaba en sobremanera, sin embargo, el sueño terminó por vencerlo antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Buenos días.- escuchó levemente antes de poder abrir los ojos. Se volteó hacia donde provenía la voz, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de su peor enemigo. Instintivamente, se apartó y se ocultó debajo de las sabanas. Hao rió por la reacción de Lyserg mientras se levantaba de la cama.- Será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto y te arregles, tenemos que salir lo más pronto posible hacia Tokio.

-¿Iremos hasta Japón? – Lyserg se destapó ante la noticia.

-El grupo de rebeldes se hospeda en la ciudad. Primero llegaremos a la posada de Yoh y luego iremos a quemar algunos edificios, ¿qué te parece?

Lyserg se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Hao ya había apresado su muñeca.

-¿Ni un beso de buenos días después de lo que hicimos anoche?- Lyserg se sonrojó, pero trató de mantener la mirada burlona que le brindaba el otro. – ¿Y se supone que yo soy el hombre aquí?

El inglés se lanzó hacia los labios de Hao y le besó rápidamente, dejando al otro pasmado.

-Solo iré a cambiarme, te veo en el desayuno.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar al rey shaman. Una vez en su cuarto, comenzó a buscar entre toda su ropa nueva algo apropiado para el viaje. Sabía que si se detenía a pensar podría enloquecer en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, una vez que estaba en su pequeña bañera, la relajación le trajo consigo todos los pensamientos que había tratado de evitar: uno por uno, los hechos que habían pasado por la noche inundaron su cabeza provocándole una creciente excitación. Lyserg tocó su miembro ya crecido y comenzó a masajearlo pensando en Hao Asakura; el como le había tocado, besado, sus gemidos y gestos al llegar al orgasmo finalmente le llevaron al éxtasis.

Un instante después de llegar a una satisfacción física increíble, llegó el arrepentimiento total. Lyserg se sintió la persona más baja que hubiera tocado la tierra; a final de cuentas, se había excitado con el asesino de sus padres, había accedido a formar parte de su equipo, había dormido abrazado de él y ahora estaba por emprender un viaje con él.

No había que llorar sobre la leche derramada*, a final de cuentas, todo lo hacía por su venganza (aunque en muy el fondo, sabía que masturbarse no tenía nada que ver con eso). Solo tenía que cuidar, de ahora en adelante, la cercanía con el shaman de fuego (cercanía, en todos los sentidos que pudiera tener la palabra). Terminó de bañarse y se puso el vestido negro con encaje blanco que el equipo de la flor había escogido para él. Complementó su peinado con los listones negros que Marion le había regalado.

Al llegar a comedor, Hao aun no había llegado, así que suspiró aliviado y se sentó con las chicas. El equipo de la flor jugaba a levantarle el vestido cuando Hao llegó. El shaman de fuego tomó su lugar de siempre e ignoró completamente a Lyserg. Ren Tao llegó un momento después y se sentó con Hao, ambos conversaron hasta que la comida acabo.

-Estamos listos.- Silver se asomó por la puerta. Tras decir esto, todos los presentes salieron del cuarto. Lyserg los siguió sin entender hacia donde iban.

En el patio los esperaba el gran avión de la tribu apache y frente a él los diez oficiales del torneo listos para llevar el gran oversoul hasta Japón.

-Parece que será un vuelo de doce horas.- dijo Kana.

-¿Tanto tiempo? – Marion suspiró.

-¿Iremos todos?- preguntó Lyserg.

-No, solo nosotras, Ren y Luchist.

-Hora de abordar, señoritas.- el ex sacerdote iba con paso decidido al avión, por lo que las chicas y Lyserg optaron por seguirlo.

Una vez dentro, se acomodaron en los amplios sillones. Lyserg sintió nostalgia al recordar que la última vez que estuvo ahí la tribu apache los había dejado a medio camino, dejándolos caer desde más de cien mil pies de altura.

Cuando vio entrar a Hao creyó que se sentaría a su lado, pero éste pasó de la largo y fue a acomodarse hasta la parte detrás del avión, justo al lado de Ren Tao. No era que sintiera celos, por supuesto, de hecho así estaba mucho mejor; era solo que se había acostumbrado a que el shaman de fuego estuviera constantemente sobre él.

En menos de una hora y gracias a que no tenía nada que hacer, se quedó dormido. Despertó cinco horas después con ganas de ir al baño, por lo que pasó a la parte de atrás. Sin embargo, una leve turbulencia, en conjunto con su somnolencia le hicieron tropezar, cayendo justo encima de Ren Tao.

-¡Lo siento!- Lyserg se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras escuchaba la risa de Hao. Entró al baño sintiéndose a morir.

Al salir, encontró fue al rey shaman recargado en la pared, esperándole. Lyserg se quedó paralizado ante los ojos del otro. Sin decir nada, tan sólo sonriéndole, Hao se acercó a él hasta que ambos quedaron dentro del pequeño compartimiento.

Hao le tomó por las mejillas y le beso despacio, el inglés cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el delicioso contacto de la lengua del otro. El shaman de fuego bajó sus manos hacia su cuello y las deshizo por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó lentamente.

-Hao, no…por favor.- el aludido no le tomó importancia y continuó besándolo. Lyserg se estremeció en los brazos del shaman, quien no dejaba de tocar su retaguardia.

-Pensaba dejarte en paz un rato- Hao dejó de besarle para susurrarle al oído.- pero debo darte una lección.

-¿Qué lección? – Lyserg comenzaba a sentir esa mezcla extraña de temor y excitación que Hao le provocaba.

-Qué eres mía.- Hao repasó los labios de Lyserg con su lengua.- Así que no vuelvas caer en las piernas de nadie más, ¿está claro?

Lyserg lo miró directamente a los ojos con terror, descubriendo que tenía realmente una mirada ardiente, tanto en rabia como en excitación. Temió por su vida y trató de pensar en algo rápido para librarse.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. – Rodeó el cuello de Hao con sus brazos, tratando de alejar su pelvis lo más posible.- No volverá a pasar.

-Dilo.

-¿Qué?- Hao le apartó para verlo a los ojos y Lyserg entendió a lo que se refería.- Soy tuya.

El shaman de fuego estaba por decirle algo más cuando tocaron la puerta. A regañadientes, Hao abrió la puerta y salió. Totalmente ruborizado, Lyserg tuvo que salir detrás de él, procurando no ver a los ojos a Luchist, que tampoco sabía qué hacer ante la situación.

Volvió a sentarse donde estaba, no sin antes volver su vista hacia Hao, quien hacia como si nada hubiese pasado. Optó por volver a quedarse dormido, si sus capacidades le dejaban, hasta llegar a Tokio.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

*A ver si alguien adivina... ¿qué personalidad famosa del anime utilizó alguna vez la frase "Es inútil llorar por la leche derramada...¿entiendes?"

Puse la frase pensando en eso. Maniática risa.


	9. Tokio

¡Buenas! Espero que disfruten mucho esta entrega de "Portal a lo desconocido: la versión madura de una historia inicial de Poshito". Gracias a Kary y a Yui Asakura por sus comentarios! Por cierto... la frase de la leche es de Hyoga (en el doblaje latino); es simpatiquisimo cuando la dice porque no tiene ningún sentido (interesados, buscar en youtube "que dijo? saint seiya) ... En fin...

 **CAPITULO 9: Tokio.**

Los apaches anunciaron la llegada a Tokio y Lyserg aprovechó para asomarse por la ventana. Desde su perspectiva, la ciudad parecía más una maqueta que una ciudad real, ya que no se alcanzaba a ver a una sola persona en ningún lugar. El avión pasó volando por los edificios hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de las aguas termales Funbari.

Al bajar del avión ya los esperaban Yoh y Anna. Hao los saludó muy afectuosamente y juntos se dirigieron hasta la posada. De inmediato se reunieron en un cuarto para discutir la situación, por lo que Lyserg se vio relegado del equipo shaman King. A pesar de que estuviera tomando té tranquilamente con Tamao, su corazón se sentía sumamente inquieto; se preocupaba sobre la reacción que tendía Hao cuando le abandonará, cuando descubriera el engaño y cuando fuera finalmente derrotado por los rebeldes. Por una extraña razón, estos pensamientos ya no le generaban la misma dicha que hacía tres días.

Después de una hora, todos salieron de la junta y se dirigieron directamente a la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Tamao se levantó de su lugar. El equipo de Hao no se molestó en contestar, sin embargo, Anna llegó y apartó a la pelirosa para explicarle todo. Lyserg permaneció sentado viendo salir a todos. Finalmente, el shaman de fuego se acercó a donde estaba y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara.

-Hao-sama.-Llamó su atención Luchist.

-Adelántense, ya voy.- Todos dejaron la habitación y Hao acercó a Lyserg y le abrazó cariñosamente.- Te quedaras aquí con Anna y Tamao.

-Pero…- Hao le tomó sorpresivamente con un beso y el inglés se dejo llevar.

-No quiero que te expongas. Además, ya los tenemos localizados, es cuestión de ir a quemarlos y regresar. –Hao tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- Cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un momento, Lyserg quedó clavado en los ojos del rey shaman. Había algo muy diferente en la manera en que lo trataba en ese momento, era como sí se portara tierno, sabiendo que algo muy malo estaba por pasar. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no podía dejar de mantener la mirada del otro.

-Tú también, ¿de acuerdo?- Hao le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Lyserg se quedó pasmado mientras veía como el shaman de fuego abandonaba la habitación. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento no le duró mucho, ya que Anna (bajo el pretexto de que estaba embarazada y había muchas cosas que hacer en la posada) le puso a trabajar de inmediato. Lo peor, es que ni Tamao ni Anna se apartaban de él en un solo instante, por lo que no podía ir a buscar a los rebeldes por su cuenta.

Estaba cortando una col en la cocina cuando se escuchó un ruido fuertísimo fuera de la posada. Ambas chicas y Lyserg corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, sin imaginarse que estaban rodeados por un grupo impresionante de demonios.

-No se muevan.- dijo Anna impasible.

El péndulo de Lyserg se agitó indicando un grave peligro. De entre todos los demonios, se asomó una joven de cabello corto y rosa magenta.

-Les pido que me acompañen.

-¿Y si nos negamos?

-En ese caso, tendré que hablar con los Oni para que las convenzan.- la joven parecía hablar sin ninguna clase de emoción.- Y ellos no son tan pacientes como yo.

Anna quedó en silencio, como analizando la situación. Lyserg estaba listo para atacar si era necesario.

-Bien, iremos.

-¡¿Qué?!- Lyserg no podía creer la facilidad con la que Anna había accedido.

-Este tipo de demonios son de una naturaleza muy fuerte, ya que son creados a partir del sufrimiento humano. No pienso poner en peligro a mi bebe.- Anna tocó su vientre y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba la shaman. Tamao le imitó y a Lyserg no le quedó más remedio que seguir su ejemplo, sin embargo, permaneció alerta, esperando lo peor.

La chica de cabello corto les indicó que subieran a un auto viejo pero funcional. Todos abordaron y de inmediato se pusieron en marcha para llegar a la ciudad. Los demonios seguían muy de cerca el vehículo, manteniendo las cosas bajo control. Los reos viajaban en el asiento trasero del auto, todos se mantenían en silencio y Lyserg aprovechaba para ver por la ventana. Después de cruzar por una gran avenida, Anna tomó su mano.

-Calma, se que Yoh vendrá a tiempo.- Lyserg asistió y la chica retiró la mano.

Después de diez minutos, la shaman introdujo el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo situado bajo un gran edificio de cristal. La construcción resultó ser un centro comercial, que debido a la desaparición de los humanos, parecía totalmente abandonado. Anna, Tamao y Lyserg seguían a la desconocida por los pasillos vacios, viendo de reojo las tiendas completamente a su disposición. Finalmente, llegaron a una cafetería de mesas de madera y poca iluminación. La chica se dirigió a un joven de aspecto sombrío que estaba sentado en una de las mesas, jugando con una baraja.

-He traído a la carnada.- El joven le echó una mirada a los prisioneros.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó señalando a Lyserg.

-No lo sé, pero estaba con Jeanne el día del festival. –Lyserg se asombró ante la respuesta de la joven. Si podían saber eso significaba que le tenían vigilado desde que regresó y que por lo tanto, también tendrían mucha información sobre Hao.

-Espera con ellas, iré a decirle a Oyamada.- Tamao y Anna se dirigieron una mirada extraña. Después de cinco minutos, el joven regresó. –Lleva a ellas dos a donde habíamos acordado, el jefe quiere hablar con ésta otra.

Lyserg comenzó a sentirse nervioso al ver como se llevaban a Anna y a Tamao hacia otra parte, sin embargo, recordó las palabras de la itako y trató de tranquilizarse.

-Sígueme.- dijo el joven guiándole hacia adentro de la tienda.

Pasando por un pasillo llegaron hasta la puerta de una pequeña oficina. El shaman le indicó a Lyserg que entrará. Detrás de un escritorio de madera se encontraba un chico de aspecto infantil, muy pequeño para su edad y de cabellos castaño claro. Al inglés le resultó familiar.

-Espera… ¿qué tú no eres… el amigo de Yoh?- le parecía haberlo visto en el torneo a lado del grupo de las aguas termales funbari.

-Entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, tú eres Lyserg Diethel.- Lyserg se quedó pasmado ante el descubrimiento. -¿Qué haces usando un vestido?

-¿Tu eres el líder de los rebeldes?; ¿por qué no estás del lado de Yoh?

-Creo que yo te pregunte primero, Lyserg Diethel.- Parecía que el joven había cambiado en esos dos años.- ¿Por qué estabas con Hao, cuáles son tus intenciones?

-Mi objetivo sigue siendo el mismo, quiero acabar con Hao Asakura, el asesino de sus padres.- ¿Por qué ahora que lo decía parecía tan descabellado y ajeno a él? Era casi como si estuviese diciendo una mentira.

-Entonces parece que estamos del mismo bando.- Manta Oyamada sonrió con malicia.

-Explícate.- pidió Lyserg sin entender lo que pasaba.

-El día de la victoria fue un día trágico para todos los humanos: aquellos que tenían el don de ver espíritus (aun aunque no lo supiera) se vieron obligados a ver como todas las almas de las personas que amaban eran arrancadas por el portal de babilonia. Las ciudades quedaron repletas de cuerpos sin alma e incluso de fantasmas. Nos vimos en la necesidad de desarrollar poderes como los shamanes y ahora estamos dispuestos a castigar a todos los responsables.

-Es ilógico. ¿Cómo un grupo de novatos podía hacerle frente a Hao y todos sus seguidores?

-Podríamos ser un grupo de novatos, pero tenemos toda la información que necesitamos para sacar a Hao de éste mundo.- Manta le miró con superioridad.- Crearemos un nuevo portal de babilonia.

 **CONTINUARA...**

¡Manta malvado, ahora si que se ha visto de todo en este fic!


	10. La verdad

¡Hola, mundo! Aquí la continuación de Portal a lo desconocido. Gracias a Kary, Yui Asakura y Maryn por dejarme un review (les estoy enteramente agradecida). ¡Disfruten mucho el capitulo!

Por cierto, cambie mi foto de perfil para que puedan visualizar un poco la vestimenta que lleva Lyserg en estos últimos capítulos (claro, habría que cambiarle el peinado, pero el vestido se queda). Si aun no es visible, vayan a mi perfil o quizá regresen otro día para que el cambio sea visible. ñom ñom.

 **CAPITULO 10: La verdad.**

Lyserg seguía sin creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Un nuevo portal de babilonia, de verdad eran capaces de lograr algo así? Sintió que su venganza estaba a unos pasos de ser completada y por alguna extraña razón, esto le aterró.

-… ¿Pero, cómo?

-Antes necesito saber de qué lado estás, ¿te unirás a nosotros? – Analizó la situación por un momento y de inmediato se dio cuenta que sería mejor mantener su postura inicial.

-Sí, haré lo que esté en mi poder para derrocar a Hao Asakura.

Para probar su lealtad, Lyserg comenzó a narrar todo lo que le había pasado, sin omitir un solo detalle: contó cómo había sido absorbido por el portal, cómo había perdido dos años de su vida, cómo utilizó su disfraz para acercarse a Hao, cómo eran sus aliados, el palacio y Hao mismo. Al terminar, pudo saber por la expresión de Manta que ahora era parte del grupo.

-De acuerdo, entonces será mejor que cambies tus ropas lo antes posible. Te necesitamos aquí como Lyserg Diethel.- El inglés estaba a punto de salir cuando Manta le volvió a llamar.- No tires tu vestido, seguro le podremos encontrar algún uso.

Le pareció de lo más surreal vagar por el centro comercial para encontrar algo que le quedará. El lugar vació solo aumentaba la sensación de incomodidad que sentía ante lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, trató de calmarse pensando que estaba justo en el lugar que había planeado, que todo estaba saliendo como quería y que muy pronto sus padres y los X-laws serían vengados.

De esta manera, después de pasar por tres tiendas, terminó consiguiendo una camisa y un pantalón formales; así como zapatos de charol negros. Se miró al espejo sin poder creer lo fácil que había sido la transición de hombre a mujer y viceversa. Por fin, todo quedaría en el olvido.

Al regresar a la cafetería, la chica de cabello rosa y el joven sombrío estaban acompañados de otros cuatro miembros; todos callaron cuando le vieron entrar y le dirigieron una mirada filosa. Manta estaba entre ellos, sentado en una de las mesas.

-Aquí está el vestido. – Manta lo recibió mirando dentro de la bolsa.

-Ahora que eres uno de nosotros, es momento de asignarte tu primera misión.- El chico sombrío fue hasta donde estaba Manta y recibió la bolsa con el vestido.- La última pieza de nuestro portal tiene dificultades para mantenerse despierta, necesitamos que vayas y le hagas platicar un poco; tú sabes, hasta que su fuerza espiritual haya sido absorbida por completo.

Lyserg no entendió lo que le habían dicho, pero asistió con la cabeza, esperando que Anna y Tamao estuvieran bien.

-Bien, sígueme.- Salieron de la cafetería hasta llegar a una bodega, muy al fondo de las tiendas comunes. Cuando Manta prendió la luz, Lyserg no podría creer lo que veían sus ojos: justo en medio de la bodega se encontraba la Iron Maiden y dentro de ésta, Jeanne lloraba sangre como en los viejos tiempo.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Bueno, te lo encargamos, tienes media hora.- Dejaron a Lyserg en la habitación y cerraron por fuera. De inmediato corrió a donde estaba Jeanne y trató de liberarla sin ningún éxito.

-Es inútil, Lyserg.- Jeanne parecía debilitada con cada palabra que salía de su boca.- La Iron Maiden está trucada para absorber energía y no dejarme salir.

-Jeanne, no hables, no…

-Necesito que sepas que fue lo que pasó, Lyserg. Solo tú puedes detener lo que está a punto de pasar. –Lyserg quedó pasmado, escuchando con atención todo lo que la chica le decía.

"La mañana después de que desapareciste, note un cambio de energía importante en el portal de babilonia, como si una parte hubiera escapado junto con tu rastro. Una parte de mí gritaba que era necesario detener todo, pero cuando le comunique esto a Marco, simplemente no le dio importancia.

-Derrotar a Hao es nuestra prioridad número uno, no importa si Lyserg está o no presente. Es una oportunidad que no podemos desaprovechar.

"De esta manera las cosas siguieron el curso que habíamos tramado y antes de que pudiera pensar al respecto, Hao ya estaba con nosotros en el portal, teníamos a Yoh y sus amigos como carnada para atraerlo y simplemente era cuestión de activar el mecanismo para que todo saliera como lo habíamos planeado.

"Sin embargo, justo un instante antes cumplir con la meta, la voz de mi conciencia que tanto había ignorado me dejo profundamente intranquila. Caía al suelo de rodillas, llorando y comencé a suplicar a Marco que detuviéramos todo. Todos me veían confusos, sin entender que pasaba.

-¡Por favor, algo no está bien, no podemos arriesgarnos así! – Marcó me tomó del brazo y me jaló para que me levantará.

-¡Esto es suficiente, entra ahí y terminemos todo de una vez! – Sin querer, Marco pisó dentro del círculo y de inmediato fue absorbido por el Iron Maiden. Se abrió una brecha en el cielo y de pronto vimos como ésta comenzaba a absorber energía espiritual al por mayor: comenzó con los humanos más débiles y con los fantasmas y espíritus menores. Sabía que si la situación seguía así, todo el mundo sería absorbido, sin embargo, no tenía idea de que hacer para detener todo.

"Fue entonces que mi mirada se encontró con la de Hao, sus ojos reflejaban una calma profunda y una gran determinación. Quede pasmada viendo como, el que era mi peor enemigo, entraba por su propia voluntad a la brecha que había abierto el portal. Se elevó hasta ser absorbido e instantes después, la brecha se cerró. El Iron Maiden regresó a tierra (con Marco dentro de ella) y el cuerpo de Hao descendió desde el cielo hasta topar con el espíritu de fuego.

"Él mismo pudo revivirse sin ningún problema, sin embargo, no podía remediar los estragos que el portal ya había hecho. Como el deseo de Hao ya había sido completado, no había razón para oponérsele; todos lo consideraron el más apropiado para volverse Shaman King y a partir de ahí, todo fue mejorando.

"Todo, excepto yo, Lyserg. Todos los días, despierto sabiendo el daño que cause, todas las almas perdidas por culpa mía. Hao nos perdonó, pero yo nunca seré capaz de perdonarme a mí misma.

-Entonces… era verdad que los X-laws tuvieron la culpa.- Lyserg se encontraba en estado de shock.

\- Así es. Es por eso que la misión de los rebeldes no es sólo terminar con Hao; también quieren deshacerse de los X-laws y de todos los que estuvieron involucrados en el desastre. Lyserg, no dejes que destruyan la tierra ahora que ha recobrado un poco de paz.

-Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Hace unos días, cuando regresaste, termine por descubrir cuál es la falla del Portal de Babilonia.- Jeanne tosió un poco de sangre, pero se veía decidida a terminar.- El Portal es capaz de responder a los deseo de gran magnitud y además, es capaz de cumplirlos.

-¿Qué? Pero lo que yo deseaba no era viajar en el tiempo, sino volver a estar con mis padres.

-Es imposible viajar hacia el pasado Lyserg, por eso el portal te trajo a la única época donde serías capaz de realizar ese deseo. Lo mismo sucedió con Marco, su furia era tan grande que el Portal estaba decidido a exterminarlo todo. Finalmente, Hao puso a prueba su deseo cuando entró al portal: sabía que su deseo de un mundo sin humanos ya había sido cumplido, por tanto, el portal se detendría sin absorber a los shamanes. Él lo dedujo en unos instantes, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Eso significa…

-Qué es momento de decidir cuál es tu verdadero deseo.

 **CONTINUARA...**.

No olviden dejar un review ;)


	11. Muerte

¡Les pido una enorme disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora! Entre los piojos horribles que se me pegaron y los exámenes finales que debo de aplicar, esto se me olvido por completo. Espero que disfruten mucho el capitulo. Gracias a Kary, Yui Asakura y MimiChibi-Diethel por sus reviews! :D love ya!

CAPITLO 11: Muerte.

Jeanne terminó la historia justo antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Lyserg trató de reanimarla, pero la chica parecía estar en muy mal estado. De un momento a otro abrieron la puerta, los rebeldes se llevaron a la Iron Maiden con Jeanne adentro y arrastraron a Lyserg hasta un elevador cerca de la bodega. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sin embargo, procuraba que nadie lo notara con el fin de ser aceptado dentro del grupo. Las palabras de su exlíder seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza , preguntándose una y otra vez quien era el verdadero villano de la historia.

Avanzaron hasta el último piso, donde salieron por una puerta hacia la azotea. El edificio era realmente alto, por lo que se podía ver parte de la ciudad. En el suelo estaba dibujado un círculo que Lyserg conocía muy bien: eran todos los jeroglíficos del portal de Babilonia. La Iron Maiden ya había sido colocada en el centro del circulo, pero está vez estaba vacía y no había rastros de Jeanne.

Los rebeldes, aproximadamente treinta de ellos, se agrupaban silenciosamente a un lado del círculo, como si se encontraran a la expectativa de algo. Manta volteó a ver al shaman sombrío y le hizo una seña. El chico sacó de la bolsa el vestido que Lyserg había usado y lo colocó dentro del círculo, cerca del aparato de tortura.

-¿Qué…?

-Espera y veras, Lyserg.

El shaman llamó a su espíritu, quien posesiono de inmediato al vestido. De pronto, era como si Lyserg ser viera a sí mismo: la imagen que proyectaba la posesión no era nada más ni nada menos que Lindsay.

-¡Hao!- súbitamente la ilusión empezó a gritar con desesperación. De un momento a otro, flamas verdes empezaron a consumirla mientras la chica gritaba con más desesperación. Lyserg sintió como las tripas se le revolvían al contemplar su propia muerte, aun cuando esto solo se trataba de una ilusión.

Hao y sus colegas llegaron a tiempo para ver como la pequeña Lindsay era consumida por las llamas, su cuerpo se quemó hasta reducirse a cenizas. Hao le miró como hipnotizado durante un momento, pero inmediatamente después su vista se posó en Lyserg, quien sintió su corazón correr al mil por hora al contemplarlo a los ojos.

Con la desaparición de Lindsay ya no podía volver a estar entre sus brazos, a ser presa de sus besos o a aspirar a estar a su lado. Con su traición, probablemente estaría ahora dispuesto en un mundo donde la paz no sería posible.

Lo que paso después fue cuestión de segundos, pero por alguna extraña razón Lyserg sintió como si todo lo viera en cámara lenta. Los rebeldes aprovecharon la presencia de Hao para activar el portal de babilonia. La chica de cabello rosa se había aproximado a la Iron Maiden y había sido absorbida de inmediato. Una gran apertura se abrió en el cielo y prontamente comenzó a absorber con enorme fuerza todo lo que se encontraba cerca de Hao y sus aliados; estos intentaban con fuerza no ser absorbidos. Hao se sujetaba al espíritu de fuego, quien se tomaba con fuerza del borde del edificio que cada vez era menor.

Mientras tanto, Lyserg no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: su peor enemigo, se aferraba con fuerza sin poder hacer nada más. En un momento, cuando todo parecía el fin, Hao levantó su vista y la clavó directamente en Lyserg e inesperadamente… le sonrió. Después, se soltó del espíritu y su cuerpo se elevó por los aires.

Fue entonces cuando Lyserg supo lo que deseaba en realidad. Convocó a Zeruel quien atrapó a Hao con destreza; acto seguido corrió dentro del círculo sin que ninguno de los rebeldes pudiera impedirlo. Mientras era absorbido dentro del portal, Lyserg mantenía en su mente y en su corazón el único deseo que era tan fuerte como para derrotar su sed de venganza.

-Que viva.- pidió en un suspiro. Que viva el asesino de sus padres, ahora que su corazón había cambiado y que era capaz de tanta misericordia. Que viviera y que siguiera haciendo de ese, un mundo mejor.

El portal se cerró en cuando Lyserg fue absorbido. Los secuaces de Hao, Yoh y Ren aprovecharon para detener a todos los rebeldes, incluyendo a Manta. Hao seguía con la vista en el cielo, hasta que por fin visualizó lo que tanto temía: el cuerpo sin vida de Lyserg descendía desde el cielo con rapidez.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

:D prometo actualizar próximo sábado ¡sin falta!


	12. Redención

¡Hola a todos! Disfruten mucho este capitulo de PAD! Gracias a MimiChibi-Diethel, Kary, Maryn y Yui Asakura por sus reviews.

 **CAPITULO 12: Redención.**

Cuando Lyserg abrió los ojos, se encontraba flotando en un espacio blanco y lleno de serenidad. Se esforzó por entender que hacía ahí y de pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado. Entendió que se encontraba dentro de los grandes espíritus y agradeció profundamente que su lugar de descanso final fuera un lugar lleno de calma.

-Lyserg Diethel.- Una voz conocida le hizo abrir los ojos. Delante de él había aparecido un radiante Hao Asakura.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿También has muerto?

-No, es solo que ahora soy el Shaman King y estar dentro de los grandes espíritus es algo que puedo hacer.

-¿Ya lo sabes, verdad?- Lyserg le miró con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Sabes que fui Lindsay todo este tiempo.- Hao solo le devolvió la mirada.- Se que viste que fuego no era real a pesar de que fuera una excelente ilusión.

-En realidad, lo supe desde que te vi en el desfile.

-¡¿Qué?!- quería que los grandes espíritus le tragaran para siempre. Hao rió ante la reacción.

-Tranquilízate, nadie más lo noto.- Hao se acercó lentamente hasta tomarlo por la cintura y atraerlo a él. – Fue muy divertido mientras duro, ¿no?

-¡Te odio! – La cara de Lyserg estaba completamente roja.- De todas maneras, ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?

-Puedo leer la mente de las personas, ¿no lo sabías? – Lyserg bajó la mirada, muerto de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, aprovecho la cercanía del shaman de fuego para pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Bueno, ahora que todo ha terminado, te agradezco que vinieras a verme una última vez.- Le miró a los ojos, sabiendo que ya no había nada más que temer.

-He venido porque hay una última cosa de que tenemos que encargarnos. – Lyserg no entendió a que se refería Hao. Sin embargo, este le tomó de la mano y el ambiente blanco y de paz en el que se encontraban comenzó a variar. El inglés sintió como si avanzaran, cuando en realidad, lo que parecía avanzar era el espacio. Después de un rato, el ambiente se detuvo en un lugar muy parecido a Inglaterra.

Los shamanes aterrizaron en el suelo, como si de verdad estuvieran en la ciudad. Al levantar la vista, Lyserg se dio cuenta que estaban frente a la casa de sus padres.

-Pero…- volteó para mirar a Hao, quien ya abría la puerta de la casa.

-Es hora de que vuelvas a verlos y de paso, que reciban una disculpa de mi parte.

Lyserg asistió, aun sin poder creerlo. Al entrar a la residencia, notó que de pronto ya no tenía la edad de siempre, sino la misma edad en que había perdido a sus padres. Volteó para ver a Hao y vio el mismo cambio. El shaman de fuego se veía como aquella vez, incluso llevaba su capa de estrellas y sus ojos parecían realmente tristes.

\- ¿Lyserg?- sus padres corrieron a abrazarle con fuerza y el niño lloró de felicidad. Por fin estaba en brazos de las personas que más le habían amado.

Después de un gran abrazo, los padres de Lyserg voltearon a ver a su acompañante. Lyserg temió por su reacción, sin embargo, sus padres solo quedaron confundidos, mirándoles.

-Papá, Mamá. Se lo que piensan pero… Hao ha venido a disculparse. – El shaman de fuego se aproximó a ellos y haciendo una gran reverencia soltó un "lo siento"

Los padres de Lyserg se voltearon a ver y después abrazaron a Hao con ternura.

-Te hemos perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo. –Le soltaron y sus sonrisas confirmaron que no había ningún problema.- Siempre esperamos que tu también lo hicieras, Lyserg. Temimos que tu corazón estuviera lleno de rencor; pero ahora que has venido con él, sabemos que todo está bien.

Estuvieron un rato con ellos, contando anécdotas y toda clase de historias del torneo de shamanes. Los padres de Lyserg escuchaban con atención y reían ante las ocurrencias de Yoh y sus compañeros. Pasó el tiempo como si no estuviera pasando en absoluto.

-Escucha, Lyserg.- Hao le apartó un momento.- Se que esto es lo que tanto deseas. Puedo regresarte a la vida fácilmente, pero entiendo si quieres quedarte aquí.- El shaman de fuego volvió la vista hacia los padres de Lyserg, sintiendo una profunda pena en su corazón.- después de todo, ¿Quién no querría algo así?

El inglés le echó los brazos encima, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo con fuerza.

-Cuando llegue el momento, estoy seguro que regresare.- Se separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.- Pero por ahora, quiero estar contigo. Esta vez, como Lyserg. – Toda la tristeza que había sentido antes se evaporó con las sonrisa del otro.

Lyserg se despidió de sus padres y les prometió volver; ambos vieron irse a la singular pareja, felices de que su hijo hubiera podido encontrar una amistad verdadera en aquel ser tan intrigante (Nunca se enteraron que había más que una amistad entre ellos, de lo contrario, hubieran preferido retener a su hijo hasta la eternidad).

-¿Estás listo?- Hao tomó su mano y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Lyserg asistió, sabiendo que la aventura que le esperaba una vez que regresará a la vida.

 **CONTINUARA...**

;) ya saben que hacer después de leer.


	13. Despertar

Hi! Gracias por sus excelentes reviews a Maryn, Yui Asakura y The Diethel (?). Disfruten este pequeño capitulo y !feliz fin de semana!

 **CAPITULO 13: Despertar.**

Al abrir los ojos visualizó todo de color blanco, un instante después se dio cuenta de que se trataba del techo del lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba recostado en un cómodo futón pero aun así, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. Abrió y cerró las manos, tratando de desentumecerse; sus pensamientos le bombardeaban con imágenes de Hao, sus padres, luces de colores e Inglaterra. Al incorporarse sintió como si su cerebro estuviera hecho gelatina, así que tocó su frente, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza extraño.

Cuando volteó su vista alrededor, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Acostada en un futón próximo al suyo estaba Jeanne, quien se veía realmente pálida. Lyserg se levantó, recordando lo que la chica había pasado. Sin embargo, sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que inclinarse ante el dolor de sus extremidades.

La puerta se abrió en el momento mismo que intentaba incorporarse. Ren Tao le envió una mirada de disgusto y se dirigió inmediatamente a donde estaba Jeanne, sentándose a su lado. Con mucha ternura, tocó su frente y la comparó con la propia. Después se quedó contemplándola un buen rato sin decir nada. Lyserg lo miraba disimuladamente desde el suelo; no se había atrevido a levantarse ante la presencia del chino.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó sin poder contenerse más.

-Como si de verdad te importara su estado.- Ren le miró con odio. Lyserg guardo silencio, adivinando que le estaban tomado por un rebelde.- Si ya estas recuperado será mejor que te lleve a tu celda.

Lyserg se estremeció ante las palabras de Ren, quien sin inmutarse le tomó del brazo y a tropezones lo llevó hasta un sótano lejos del cuarto anterior. Al parecer, se encontraban en la pensión de Yoh. Se preguntó sobre el estado de Anna y Tamao, si éstas ya habían sido liberadas.

Ren le empujó hacía dentro de la habitación y aseguró la puerta desde afuera, dejándole completamente atrapado en la oscuridad. Después de un rato de tantear las paredes, Lyserg encontró un interruptor de luz y se encontró a sí mismo rodeado de productos de limpieza. Se sentó al lado de una cubeta, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. No recordaba mucho de lo qué había pasado durante o después de entrar al portal. Sin embargo, a pesar de que solo imágenes al azar le llegaran a la mente, se sentía tranquilo en la situación que se encontraba. Así pasó un rato, que pareció extenderse por una eternidad.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Creyendo que se trataba de Ren, se llevó una increíble sorpresa al ver a Hao Asakura entrar a su pequeña "celda". De golpe, todos los recuerdos de lo vivido en los grandes espíritus llegaron a sí, como si estos hubieran sido desbloqueados por la sonrisa del shaman king. Saltó de su lugar y abrazó a Hao con fuerza, sintiéndose más dichoso que nunca. Se quedaron juntos un momento, sintiendo la presencia del otro como una bendición. Hao le apretó más a su cuerpo y recargó su cabeza entre su cuello. Pasaron un rato así, sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

El shaman de fuego se separó lo suficiente para buscar sus labios. Se unieron en un profundo beso que expresó toda la alegría que les generaba haber sobrevivido al lado del otro.

-¿Esto es real?

-¿Qué cosa? - Hao le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Qué te estés besuqueando con tu peor enemigo?

Lyserg se separó molesto, sintiendo que las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?- Hao rió ante la reacción tan contrastante que había mostrado el inglés de un momento a otro. Se sentó donde anteriormente había estado Lyserg y le hizo un gesto para que éste hiciera lo mismo.

Al momento de sentarse, Hao le dirigió los movimientos para que éste quedará sobre su regazo.

-¡Oye!

-Calma, nadie vendrá. Les he ordenado que nadie venga a verte antes del juicio.

-¡Aun así no es una posición agradable.- Lyserg no hizo ningún intento de moverse.- Espera, ¿dijiste juicio?

-Todos los rebeldes serán sometidos a un juicio para determinar su destino dependiendo de sus acciones.

-Entonces, ¿aun puede que termine pudriéndome en una cárcel junto a los X-laws?

Hao le tomó por la cintura y acercó su boca a su oído, susurrándole despacio y posesivamente.

-Cómo si yo fuera dejar que algo así sucediera…

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Que lluevan los reviews!


	14. El juicio

¡Feliz Navidad! Quizá lo que menos quieren es estar leyendo fanfics, pero igual este es mi pequeño aporte. Espero que tengan una excelente semana. Gracias por sus reviews a Mimichibi-Diethel y a Sukii-shaman por sus reviews.

 **CAPITULO 14: El juicio.**

-¡Orden!.- Godva alzó la voz, pero muy pocos guardaron silencio. El alboroto se debía a la presentación de Lyserg en el estrado. Una vez que su nombre había sido pronunciado los murmullos, abucheos y gritos no se hicieron esperar.

La audiencia estaba segura de su culpabilidad en todo el caos originado hacia dos semanas de Tokio. Los rebeldes se habían puesto de acuerdo para señalarlo como líder intelectual de toda la operación, afirmando que había estado con ellos dos años seguidos, monitoreando desde las sombras. Debido al odio que había expresado públicamente hacia Hao en el pasado, estas acusaciones parecían realmente impugnadas. Además, el hecho de que Manta había sido encontrado inocente tras descubrir que había estado poseído por el espíritu de su padre todo el tiempo, le situaba como el culpable perfecto.

-¡Orden, dije! – Esta vez, Godva logró que la sala volviera a su calma inicial.- Bien, Lyserg Diethel, ¿cómo se declara?

-Inocente.- Nuevos murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar en la sala.

-Presente sus argumentos.

Lyserg volteó a donde estaba el público, que estaba compuesto principalmente por los aliados de Hao, Yoh y sus amigos y otros shamanes que no conocía. Hao le miraba desde su posición privilegiada situada en un trono rodeado por los apaches.

-La mayoría de ustedes no me conoce aunque probablemente ya se hayan creado una mala imagen de mí debido a los testimonios anteriores. No puedo dar constancia de donde he pasado estos años, sin embargo, puedo decirles lo siguiente: sí mi intención fuera terminar con la vida de Hao Asakura, hubiese dejado que el portal siguiera su curso. Algunos de ustedes fueron testigos de cómo bloquee el portal para detenerlo, aun a riesgo de mi vida. Por tanto, les pido criterio para juzgar mi supuesta culpabilidad. Gracias.

Diciendo esto, guardo silencio y se sentó. Los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes que antes. No estaba dispuesto a contar su paso por el portal o su comportamiento como Lindsay; prefería pudrirse en la cárcel antes de confesar algo tan vergonzoso.

-¿Tiene algún testigo que confirme su versión? –Lyserg estaba por negarlo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

-Yo hablare a su favor.- Hao se había levantado de su lugar. Se expandió un silencio generalizado que era interrumpido tan solo por las pisadas que daba el rey shaman hacia el estrado. –Lyserg Diethel no estuvo presente el día que los X-laws activaron el portal que terminó con la humanidad. Esto se debe a que desde antes se había retirado completamente de ese equipo.

"Un día llegó a mi guarida y me contó todo lo que estaban por hacer. Fue gracias a él que pude detener el portal a tiempo. Desde entonces, ha estado trabajando para mí. Desapareció dos años porque le pedí que se infiltrara en el grupo de los rebeldes. Ustedes han escuchado como ellos lo refieren como su líder. Hizo un excelente trabajo, incluso impidió que un nuevo portal terminará con todo.

Todos en la sala quedaron anonadados ante la confesión de Hao, quien aun cuando mentía descaradamente mostraba una facha de confianza imposible de aplacar.

Si tres semanas antes se hubiera presentado un testimonio así, Lyserg no hubiera duda en arrojarse al cuello de Hao y matarlo ahí mismo. Sin embargo, sintió una profunda gratitud ante el testimonio falso.

-Entonces, ¿por qué el chico no dijo eso desde un principio? – preguntó Godva acertadamente.

-Porque yo le había pedido que no dijera nada. Sabía que si Lyserg decía esto por su cuenta nadie le creería debido a su pasado lleno de traiciones. Quería probar su fidelidad haciéndolo esperar hasta el último momento.

Los murmullos se expandieron nuevamente mientras Hao y Lyserg compartían una mirada de complicidad.

-Entonces, sí ese es el caso, lo único que queda es que Lyserg reafirme su lealtad enfrente de la audiencia.

Lyserg avanzó hacia el Shaman King, entendiendo que a partir de ese momento no sólo tendría que dar testimonio de su fidelidad ante Hao, sino ante todo el mundo. Se inclinó delante de éste con profundó respeto, sintiendo una ardiente furia en su interior mientras pensaba que Hao había pensado demasiado bien todo el asunto.

-Te pido, estimado rey shaman, que me tomes nuevamente como uno de tus más fieles servidores.

La audiencia estalló en gritos de alegría y felicitaciones. Hao sonrió tratando de evitar una carcajada y Lyserg volvió a incorporarse dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto. Entendió casi al instante que a partir de ese momento, ya no podía escapar de él.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Dejeeeen reviiieeews° :)


	15. Conclusión

Es muy grato para mí poder concluir este pequeño proyecto justo al tiempo en que el año está por acabarse. Creo que el hacer y terminar algo como esto me ayudó a pasar un momento difícil para mí. Así como Lyserg (el Lyserg de la historia), espero haber logrado una transición importante y decidir realmente cual es mi deseo.

Deseo que el próximo año les traiga muchas aventuras, felicidad y logros. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta locura de fanfiction; espero no haberlos decepcionado.

 **Capitulo 15: Conclusión.**

-¡Ahí viene Lindsay! – Gritó Matilda a Kana y Maryn. Las chicas corrieron hasta introducirse en un salón y comenzaron a organizar unos papeles. Lyserg entró un minuto después y lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Necesito su informe.

-Aun no está listo.- El inglés lanzó un resoplido molesto.

-Era para ayer, ustedes lo sabían.- El equipo de la flor bajó las miradas, tratando de contener sus enfados. – Tienen veinte minutos para terminarlo.

Lyserg siguió su camino buscando a los demás secuaces de Hao. Desde que regresó al palacio hacía dos meses, había puesto un estricto control sobre sus responsabilidades y las de los otros. Monitoreando constantemente la actividad de los demás por medio de informes, procuraba que las funciones de todos se cumplieran como era debido; sobre todo cuando se trataba de vigilar la labor de los rebeldes: estos, tras su juicio, habían recibido la instrucción de reformar las ciudades abandonadas, de tal manera que se reestructurara un nuevo ecosistema más adecuado al modo de vida de los shamanes (Limpiar las ciudades, básicamente).

A pesar de lo eficiente que era, a muchos de los aliados de Hao (incluyendo al equipo de la flor) les costaba seguir el ritmo del nuevo favorito del rey shaman, por lo que las quejas no tardaron en escucharse. No obstante, Hao le daba mucha preferencia y parecía ser mucho más suave con él; por lo que el grupo dedujo que se trataba del remplazó de Lindsay. De tal manera que lo empezaron a llamar de esa manera a sus espaldas.

-Oye Lyserg.- Matilda le alcanzó.

-¿Ya está listo el informe?

\- No, tan solo recordé que Hao-sama te estaba buscando hace un rato.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió al cuarto de Hao, donde supuso estaría. Tocó la puerta y escuchó un suave "adelante".

-¿Me buscabas?- Hao, quien estaba cambiando su pijama por una yukata tradicional, lo miró perplejo.

-No, no he salido de mi cuarto en todo el día.- Lyserg lanzó un bufido al darse cuenta que el equipo de la flor lo había engañado para salirse con la suya. Dio media vuelta para salir cuando unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo detuvieron. – Pero ahora que regresaste, podemos seguir donde lo dejamos ayer.

Trató de zafarse pero Hao lo tomó con fuerza y lo tumbó en el futón rojo (que secretamente se había convertido en el lugar favorito de Lyserg).

-¡Ahora no tengo tiempo!- Hao se sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarle el cuello a medida que le desabrochaba la camisa.- ¡Hablo en serio, el equipo de la flor…! – El shaman de fuego le interrumpió con un beso que profundizó gracias a que Lyserg tenía la boca abierta.

Por un momento, Lyserg se dejó llevar, disfrutando la sensación que le producía la lengua del otro recorriendo toda su boca. Hao terminó de desabrochar y quitar su camisa con destreza, procurando no interrumpir el beso.

-Espera… de verdad…- comenzó a besar su oído sin piedad mientras recorría con las manos su abdomen.

-Te levantaste muy temprano.- comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.- y yo necesito mi dosis de Lyserg en la mañana.

-Sustitúyela con café.-El inglés estaba por levantarse pero fue atraído de nuevo al futón, esta vez Hao lo colocó sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a él. Aprovechó para besar su cuello desde atrás y terminar su desabrochar sus pantalones.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones difícil.- Lyserg levantó el cuello y apretó los dientes para impedir que un gemido escapara de su boca. Hao había tocado sutilmente uno de sus pezones y ahora tocaba su miembro lentamente por encima de la ropa. Volvió su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombre del otro, sintiendo como éste le torturaba con caricias cada vez más intensas.

Sin querer, dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, lo que hizo reír a Hao. Lyserg se paró molesto, pero fue atraído de nuevo al futón. Hao lo besó sin piedad, mordiendo sus labios, quitándole toda la ropa de encima. Lyserg peleaba por mantenerse cuerdo, pero eventualmente fue arrastrado por las caricias y optó por quitar la yutaka que llevaba Hao encima.

Después de un beso bien correspondido, Hao te rodeó firmemente la cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos en un intenso abrazo, como si quisiera fundirse en él.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? – murmuró en su oído.

-Es mutuo.- le susurró entre gemidos.

El shaman king le respondió con un beso en el cuello, que fue descendiendo por todo el cuerpo de Lyserg hasta llegar hasta su pelvis. Una vez ahí, tomó su miembro delicadamente y lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta. El inglés echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitado por el contacto de la lengua del otro, colocó sus manos en el suave cabello de su pareja. Lamiendo uno de sus dedos, se introdujo en la entrada de Lyserg, quien emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Hao… por favor… no juegues conmigo…- El dedo del shaman de fuego se movía con suavidad dentro de su ser, sin embargo, tras acostumbrarse a la intimidad con Hao no le resultaba suficiente.

Hao se recostó sobre Lyserg. Buscando sus labios, los succionó con delicadeza mientras el inglés movía sus piernas para rodearle la cintura. Al mismo tiempo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Hao, acercándolo por completo.

Pudo sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza al momento en que su pareja se introducía en él. Lo quería con tanta fuerza que a veces ni siquiera era capaz de asimilarlo. Lo apretó aun más a él, sintiendo que no quería dejarle ir jamás.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?- Hao besó su mejilla tratando de ir más lento. Lyserg le respondió con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Para nada, solo disfrutaba de mi dosis diaria de Hao.

El castaño rió por el comentario y comenzó a introducirse más en Lyserg. Poco a poco aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, que eran bien recibidas con gemidos cada vez más fuertes por parte de su pareja.

-¡Hao! – Lyserg le indicó que estaba cerca de correrse tensando su cuerpo. El aludido lo embistió con fiereza, terminando casi al mismo tiempo.

Se dejaron caer en el futón mientras trataban de recuperar su respiración.

\- Tienes el pensamiento hecho un lio.- Hao rompió con el silencio que se había extendido desde hace un rato.

-Deja de leer mi mente.- El inglés se acercó y se recargó en el pecho del shaman de fuego, escuchando calmadamente sus palpitaciones.- Si deseas saber algo, pregúntame.

Hao rió y le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Por qué mejor no me dices que te pasa de una buena vez? – A veces el rey shaman parecía todo un niño.

-Estoy pensando en hacer un viaje…- El castaño se levantó de golpe.

-No pensaras abandonarme.

-En realidad, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.- Lyserg también se incorporó, decidido a jugar un poco con Hao.- Desde que llegue siento que me falta algo.

El shaman de fuego tomó sus mejillas y las apretó para acercar sus rostros.

-¿Qué te podría faltar conmigo?

-Bueno… ¿Has visto a Morphin?

Lyserg comenzó a reír cuando Hao le soltó bruscamente. Estaba por levantarse cuando le tomó por el brazo.

-De verdad necesito tu ayuda para localizarla.- Le sonrió encantadoramente para convencerle.

-Bueno, - Hao se acercó seductor, completamente repuesto.- Parece una buena excusa para pasar un rato juntos.

Lyserg le besó mientras volvía a atraerlo al futón, olvidándose completamente de los reportes pendientes.

¡Dios bendiga al Portal de Babilonia!

 **FIN**

Gracias a todos por sus reviews (En orden de aparición):

 **Yui Asakura**

 **Sukii – shaman**

 **Maryn**

 **Guest**

 **Kary**

 **MimiChibi – Diethel**

¡De corazón, gracias!


End file.
